I Need You Now
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Today is a sad day for Sonette the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog, today is the anniversary of mother's death. Sonette visit the grave alone, see what happens when Sonic shows up to hear what Sonette is really feeling and what she has been keeping from him - small 1shot


It's a beautiful afternoon in Green Hills Zone. Sonette the Hedgehog is walking to the cemetery to visit her parents. Today is her mother's anniversary of her death. She called Sonic but he said he was busy today so she didn't tell him. She then kneels on her parents' grave with a bouquet of roses. She the removes the old flowers and replace them with the new ones and fill up the vase with fresh water from the bottle Sonette brought

"Hi mum, dad, it's been a while. I brought you some roses today, I knew you loved roses mum. Sonic couldn't make it today, I know it's your anniversary mum but Sonic's busy. It's been 6 years since you left me mum, I miss you. Things between me and Sonic aren't good either, we keep fight over nothing and I fear one day he'll walk out of my life and I would be alone. I remember you telling when you were sick that you will always be by me. I don't know if I still believe that or not. Sonic and I have grown apart, I hope it's because we're siblings and it's normal. I don't know what to think anymore. You properly think I'm silly, sitting here and talking to you, if you're even watching over me. I like to think you are, it helps me sleep better at night. Oh mum what do I do, I need you now more than ever. I'm lost; I don't know where to go next. I wish you were here with me, sing to me and tell me everything is going to be alright. Lilith is growing up so fast; she reminds me a lot of Sonic. She's so beautiful mum, I wish you could meet her. My friends helped me a lot, Sonic tries but because of our different upbringing, we fight and he leaves like he did when we were 8. Our workshop in Emerald Town is nearly done so I'll be out there for a while with Lilith to make it gets up and running, I haven't told Sonic and I don't plan on telling him either. It not that I don't trust him, it's just every time I hang out with James and Fire, Sonic always believe we're breaking the law but we're not. We're building more workshops around the world, we have parties and have so much and of course I have to raise my daughter but Sonic never listens to me about it. He just jumps down my throat and makes me feel like shite. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that but it's the truth. What should I do?" Sonette said and then sight. She then heard a thud from behind so she looks back to see Sonic the Hedgehog standing there "Sonic" Sonette said shock as she stood up

"Why didn't you tell me it was mum's anniversary today?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs "I had to learn about it through Rosie and she told me you were coming here alone" he adds

"You said you were busy so I just though you would be better not knowing" Sonette explains as Sonic walks over

"Sonette, you are more important than anything I had planned today. You're my family, my blood and I need to be here for you" Sonic explains

"How long were you there for?" Sonette asks

"Since you kneeled down and started talking" Sonic said and Sonette looks at him shock as she turns her back to him

"You weren't meant to hear any of that" Sonette said shock

"I know" Sonic said walking up to Sonette and wraps his arms around her "But I am glad I did"

"It's been 6 years Sonic" Sonette said "I miss her so much"

"I know sis and I'm sorry I couldn't been here sooner" Sonic said "But I'm here now and that's all that matters"

"Yeah" Sonette whisper as she breaks free from Sonic's arms and walks forwards, kneeling down on the grave. Sonic walks over and stands behind her

"Come on sis" Sonic said helping Sonette stands up and Sonette sighs "How often do you come here?" Sonic then asks

"I come here once a week, if not more" Sonette said grabbing her rubbish and walks to the bin "I bring them fresh flowers and make sure everything is clean" she then explains as she turns around to see Sonic right behind her

"Oh Sonette" Sonic said

"And you never come Sonic" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her shock "Sonic, I know you don't come here"

"And you're right, I have been busy with a lot of things" Sonic said

"Stop lying to me Sonic" Sonette said "I'm over all your lies"

"It's the truth Sonette" Sonic protested and Sonette sighs

"I can see it in your eyes Sonic, you are lying to me" Sonette said "I'm over it" she then said walking back to her parents grave and Sonic follows her

"I am no lying" Sonic said grabbing Sonette and Sonette looks at him

"Our parents, the people who brought us into this world Sonic are lying right there" Sonette said pointing to the grave "And you can't make time and plans to come here. I want the truth Sonic because I know you aren't always busy" she then explains and Sonic sighs as he let her go "Well"

"I can't Sonette" Sonic said

"Can't what?" Sonette asks "Can't come here"

"It's complicated" Sonic said

"Only because you make it complicated" Sonette said "All I ever wanted you to understand Sonic, why can't you visit out parents"

"Because I don't see the use to come here to their grave" Sonic said

"That's all you had to say Sonic" Sonette said and Sonic sighs

"I didn't mean it like that sis" Sonette said

"Yes you did Sonic and that's fine but stop lying to me" Sonette said walking off. Sonic sighs as he watches her walk away, he saw no uses chasing after her now. Sonic then walks over to his parents grave and sighs as he closed his eyes and cross his arms

* * *

**This was only a small 1shot and i hope you liked,**** don't forget to review and ****this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you,**  



End file.
